The use of data storage and networks in both personal and commercial settings continues to grow at a rapid pace. In order to accommodate this growth, it is generally necessary to provide additional data storage and network devices. For example, as the number of network elements increase, it is generally necessary to add routers, switches and/or hubs to the network. Similarly, as data storage needs grow, additional storage capacity must be provided. One manner in which additional storage capacity can be added is through the use of a Storage Area Network (SAN).
In order for network devices and SANs to function as desired, they must be configured correctly. Generally this configuration must be supplied by a user or administrator. Unfortunately, the configuration parameters can be difficult to remember and susceptible to errors during the entry of the parameter. For example, in order to properly configure a SAN that uses a fibre-channel communications network, a user may need to enter a “World Wide Port Name” (WWPN). The WWPN comprises an eight-byte identifier that is commonly expressed as a sixteen digit hexadecimal number. Because it is a relatively long number, it is both difficult to remember and susceptible to error during data entry.
In view of the above, there is a need in the art for a means to simplify configuration of network and storage devices.